Ralph's Student
by strong man
Summary: Zangief and Ralph had became very fast friend since their first meeting in Bad-Anon but there's more then meets the eye...at least in Zangief's point of view.


_**This is my first story of Wreck-It-Ralph**_

 _ **Description:**_ I saw the movie on my T.V instead of seeing it in the theaters when it was released cause I didn't wanna have to pay, while I saw watching...I can across that Zangief actually wants to fallow in Ralph's footsteps and fans instantly started the pairing.

 ** _Pairings:_** Zangief/Ralph **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

 _ **Date:**_ October 10 2012

Everyone is finally getting a day off work from the kids staying home today and that's meant that the Nintendo and arcade characters can roam around Game Central Station. Ralph and cracking his back from being thrown off the Niceland apartment building while caring Fix-It Felix, Jr on his left shoulder.

"Well, that was painful but it was worth it" Ralph said after cracking it and looked up at his buddy.

"Yeah, the game would've been a disaster without all it's characters" Felix said. Just then, Zangief came running into the Station to inform him to come to Bad-Anon cause he's late.

"Well, I guess you'll be on your way then" Felix said hoping down to the floor. "What are you doing to do while I'm gone? Ralph asked.

"Where do you think, I'm going in Hero's Duty to fight some Cy-Bugs with my wife" He said and screamed "Sergeant Calhoun" before running into the game. Ralph looked at him go on and sighed then smiled.

"Ralph, you come? Zangief said waiting by the door. "Yeah, I'm coming" He said while walking then Zangief came by his side but as he was looking at him, he thought something deep within his heart.

He was in love with him and was indeed confrontable, he dated Rainbow Mika but broke up with her this year after some creative differences occurred but bound to get back together next year. Ralph just stayed focused on getting to the meeting until Zangief broke the silence.

"So, you like being good guy? The Russian wrestler said while his arm was behind his head acting all nervous.

 _Note that he may be as touch as medal but he has a bit of a shy side as well._

 _"_ Honestly, after I saved Vanellope, I kinds feel like one...why do you ask? Ralph said feeling like he deserved an explanation.

"Well" He scratched his chest hair "don't tell rest of bad guys cause ruin reputation but mind teaching me how to be good guy" He pleased.

"Sure, I can teach you" Ralph said smiling at him then he caught Zangief staring into his eyes then cleared his throat "Any reason why you are staring at me like that? He said after laughing nervously.

It was now Zangief's turn to clear his throat "Well, I was wondering if you could take me under wing. "Sure..no problem" He said before both faced forward but Zangief was carefully holding Ralph's left hand so he wouldn't notice.

* * *

"As of now, we learned a lot from Ralph" Everybody looked as the two come inside and closed the door behind them. You're late Ralph but we just talking about you" Clyde said then the two sat down in the two open seat next to each other.

Clyde cleared his throat and continued on "As I was saying, Ralph had done somethings that may influence you all" He said looking at the big guy smiling causing everybody to cheered even Zangief who's heart began to raise fully.

"Gosh guys, I'm flattered but how did you hear about this? He questioned.

"Our mailman is Sonic the hedgehog and the people of Niceland told him, now he's spreading out the word" Clyde explained.

"See, Sonic is very fast guy and is imposable to stop him" Zangief said to him.

"Your an inspiration to us all" Saitine said to Ralph.

"Okey, we all have Ralph to thank for giving us a new change of life, Ralph...please tell us all about your experience" The Ghost pleased and everybody set their eyes on him.

"Well for starters, I'm gone through a lot of adventures like Hero's Duty, battling Cy-Bugs and got a medal...okay so I kinda cheated a little but the oiunt is that I was really having a blast"

"Wow, that amazing" Zangief said. "What happened next? Clyde said still surprised that he actually went Turbo.

"As I got the medal, I accidentally hatched a Cy-Bug, one of the game's enemies. It attacked me making me stumble into an escape pod that launched me out of the game. It bounced me into another game called Sugar Rush where I met Vanellope von Schweetz but I just call her Vanellope, anyway...she look my metal and I had to get her to compete in the race in order to get it back.

Neff was biting on his nails in the process but Sorceress had her hand on his shoulder.

 _Note that Neff was touch but as shows, he has a mind of a child at times._

"Ralph, sorry to interrupted but I need you to fast forward to the end here" Cylde said.

"Sure" Ralph said agreeing to the leader of the group making everyone lean in close to get a better listen.

"Get this, the king of Sugar Rush was actually Turbo from the game, Turbo Time, he was also a glitch, Vanellope was also but se became a princess because of it then I was battling Turbo who turned into a Cy-Bug on Diet Cola Mountain and I won but I punched the ground so hard that it made a light that attracted all the Cy-Bugs and it destroyed Turbo for good.

Everyone clapped and Zangief put a hand on his shoulder. "You did good comrade" He said smiling.

That's a very interesting story Ralph. Cylde said floating to the floor close to him. "Thanks Cylde, that really means a lot" He said then the ghost smiled and floted back onto his chair.

"Okay, now...it's time to say The Bad Guy Affirmation. He said before clearing his throat.

"I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be, than me." Everyone said but Zangief crossed his fingers in the process.

 _ **Sorry for the long wait but this was expected to be published yesterday but I got caught up in gaming.**_

 _ **Anyway, what do you think of Ralph and Zangief being a couple cause if you watched the film then you should know that there was this one sense where Zangief and Ralph had a little moment alone and Ralph was holding his underwear or something, I haven't really paid attention as it was my very first time watching it but once I see it a second time then I'll get a clearer picture.**_

 _ **For the record, I don't think Zangief is gay even though he looks the type but I personally think that he's bisexual.**_


End file.
